Below the Surface
by princess-snow510
Summary: He whispered my name as our bodies touched. "No matter how many times you forget, I'll be there to make you remember. You are mine and I am yours. Always and forever." Rating will change.
1. Chapter 1

**_Hey guys I've decided to post up a OUAT fanfic. I do hope you guys like it._**

**_Enjoy._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Below the Surface.<em>**

He whispered my name as our bodies touched. "No matter how many times you forget, I'll be there to make you remember. You are mine and I am yours. Always and forever."

* * *

><p>Chapter One. The Truth.<p>

_"__What is this about? Wendy?"_

_Words flew from my mouth that I'd never thought I'd even think, let alone say out loud. _

_I hated that girl from the moment the shadow had brought her. I had him choose her or me. _

_The girl was still here, so his choice was oblivious. It hurt, but I would never be second best to anyone…ever._

_"__You want to keep her. Fine, but I'm leaving, Peter. You'll regret betraying me."_

_I knew instantly from the look in his eyes that they'd hit their mark. In that instant our relationship shattered into glassy shards. Nothing would ever be the same again._

_His face mottled crimson, his eyes popped, his neck strained. _

_His words were spat out with the ferocity and rapidity of machine gun fire. _

_Without wiping the spit from my ashen face I leant closer, perfectly composed and uttered just three words. _

_"I don't care." _

_His fuse simmered and fizzed like a firework in a chill autumn breeze, then he exploded with unrestrained fury. _

_I remained as still as a cadaver and just as pallid, unblinking against his onslaught. Then with a barely concealed smirk I turned on my heels and walked away as if strolling in the park on a fine day._

_**~Below the Surface~**_

Emptiness was looking at yourself in the mirror and acknowledging that you will never be society's definition of perfect. You walk around like a corpse, feeling your soul fade away with every second, and there's nothing you can do about it.

There's nothing you want to do about it.

Emptiness tasted like a gum that lost its taste. Yet you keep on chewing, because you're too lazy to spit it out and to take another one. Your mouth is disgusted by the taste, and you are torturing the muscles in your stomach by faking the thought of eating.

But you keep on chewing, just for the sake of it.

Emptiness is like a hole in your chest. Clawing at you where you might even use physical pain to distract from it. Emptiness of something that will show itself in all aspects of your life. Something that will make a void in everything even your perception of your of your the world, and how you feel.

It leaves you drained and wanting to go anywhere you won't be antagonized.

Emptiness is how I've been feeling for as long as I could remember.

I shuffled through the thousand of boxes stored up in the old attic. I had to practically shove my whole face into my hoodie just to keep from suffocating at all the dust that's been collecting for the past seventeen years.

I really didn't want to be doing this, but out of the two people living in this house, I was the only one capable. My mom wasn't emotionally stable enough to even go into the attic, much less actually look for the pictures of her husband, my father.

He died. That's all I could say.

He was in the Army and that meant he was rarely ever home. It also meant I never really knew him.

Of course he was my father and he could name my favorite movies and food from when I was a kid, but that's about it. When I was a little girl, he used to be my hero, I used to stay up all night until he would get home from a year of duty. He was essentially the one person in the entire world that I looked up to more than anything else.

Then, as I got older, I realized that, although my father knew me, I really knew him. I didn't know his favorite movie or his favorite foods. I just knew that he was my father.

And now he's just going to be my father that's six feet under a patch of grass in a pile of dirt.

I should probably be more sympathetic especially for my mom, who's going through a rough time, but I just couldn't.

It was extremely unlike me too.

Normally I would be itching to comfort my mother because the woman is my best friend, today was just different.

Maybe it was just the annoying fact that I was starting my junior year soon and I was less than pleased about going back to hell. Sophomore year was already hard enough, I just wanted to go die in a hole and never come out. Kind of like my dad.

As I continue to rummage through the boxes, pushing my dark hair behind my ears as I did so I came across a smaller box place in the bigger one.

Immediately my interest was peaked and I grabbed a hold of it, letting out a small frown.

As I moved to open it to see I saw it was consumed with different styles, all of them with my name on it.

At first I just figured they were necessary things to be kept like a birth certificate and medical records and all of it was…for the first couple of papers.

I furred my eyebrows when I came across a big thick piece of paper that looked much more sophisticated than any of the others.

With nimble fingers I tugged it out, my hoodie falling off my chin and down to my chest as I skimmed through the words.

Most of them made no sense apart from the few basic words like death an accident but apart from that they were born until I got to the bottom part where everything was made perfectly clear.

The hold I had on the rest of the files went crashing to the ground, the papers flying in all direction, dust rose into the air as I let out a strangled cry.

I read it over again, and again, trying to make sense of what the paper had written on it.

Only none of it did, and I wasn't quite sure any of it ever would.

Slowly sinking into the ground, I began to wish I had been the one that died not my father or more so just a man who had his legal rights to me.

I couldn't even call him father anymore.

I couldn't call my mother _my_ mother because they weren't mine and I wasn't theirs.

I didn't let any tears fall in the process I just stared ahead at the attic door waiting for the woman downstairs to come up to explain herself because I wasn't Cassandra Cain.

I was somebody completely different and I didn't know who that was.


	2. Chapter 2

**thank you for the reviews and for the likes fav's, I have to go my mom is taking my laptop till tonight but thank you all, happy thanksgiving gobble gobble. lol**

**enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2 Time's Up<p>

I felt like a complete outcast standing at my father's funeral.

Mostly because I was wearing the color purple while everyone surrounding me was in uniforms or wearing depressing colors like black and grey.

Most of the women at the reception were sporting large atrocious hats that only made their spoiled selves even more evident.

My mother and I didn't have a lot of money we could barely afford the water bill much less a whole funeral like this for my dad. The only reason this whole thing was a piece of cake is because the amount of rich friends that my mom and dad knew during my father's status.

If you fight for the country people willingly hand you money left and right.

I couldn't exactly move; mostly because I was wearing high heels ones that could easily cause me to face plant directly into the green grass and also because my mother had a steel grip on my shoulder...

I huffed wishing she would just let go of me already because right now the last thing I wanted was for the woman to be touching me.

After last week finding those papers in the attic, I could barely look her in the eye much less actually speak to her. '

People don't normally take adoption lightly. I didn't definitely.

After my mom realized I hadn't come down from the attic in a few hours the woman had come upstairs only to find that I was surrounded by scatter papers all with the word adoption stamp on them.

"Cassandra. Would you like to say a few words about your father? Or on behalf of your mother." A woman that I had never seen before in my life asked.

I stared at the woman for a few seconds trying to determine whether or not the lady was being serious.

I let my lips purse out as my mom tightened her grip on my shoulders. I finally built up enough courage to shrug her off stepping forward a bit as to not fall and get a mouthful of green.

I took a deep breath.

I narrowed my eyes at the woman and gave her a small shake of the head with a patronizing smile before staring the woman I called mother directly in her eyes.

"He's not my father and she… is **_not_** my mother."

With that I whirled around, pushing through the crowds of people. I could practically feel all the stares boring a hole into my back but I didn't dare turn around.

_~Below the Surface~ _

I continued to walk until I was out of range. I stopped to pull the heels off my feet.

Despite my best efforts tears fell from my eyes.

I sunk to the ground bringing my hand to my heart.

Footsteps were heard, they stopped behind me.

It feels like I can't breathe.

Everything hurts. Especially my heart.

"Cassandra…let me explain."

As I thought of my mother's betrayal my lip curled and my nostrils flared.

I stood up, turning towards her. My mind felt as if lead were coursing though it instead of blood.

My once sunny childhood memories of her now felt as if they were tarred, disfigured into something grotesque.

I kept my gaze off her, I couldn't bare to look her way, because if we made eye contact I thought I just might vomit. Or worse become violent.

Disgust. Total disgust. Is was I felt.

"I trusted you…" My voice cracked as my hands balled to fist.

"Cassandra…"

"And you lied to me. Lied to me for seventeen years."

"I didn't lie Cassandra."

I laughed hysterically. "You didn't lie? Let me guess… you just withheld the truth right?"

"We did it to-"

"To what protect me?" I snarled. "Don't make me laugh."

The grass around us seemed to lose all color. Flowers wilted. The sun soon was clouded.

"Cassandra please." She whispered her voice trembling. "Please calm down."

My eye twitched as a roll of thunder echoed in the sky. "I am calm."

"Cassandra please. You were given to us. As soon as we saw you we knew you were the one for us. We love you as our own."

The thunder boomed louder. "What do you mean I was given to you?"

"We made a deal-" She stopped suddenly as a white dove and dropped what appeared to be a post card into her hands.

Her eyes widened and she dropped it like it burned her. "No." she whispered. She looked at me with eyes filled with sadness.

I frowned before picking up the post card. It was from a place called Storybrooke, Maine. I filled to the back to see who it was from.

There was no name, only two words.

"Time's up."


End file.
